Hosanna in Ghana!
Jesus Christ visits Ghana, but Deathsaurus, one of the co-leaders of the Superfoes, decides to shut up the crowd, but it was too late for the Decepticon Colonel of Destruction. Crowd: "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna! Hey JC, JC would you smile at me? Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar!" Deathsaurus: "Tell the rabble to be quiet, we anticipate a riot! This common crowd, is much too loud! Tell the people who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong. They are a curse! They should disperse!" Crowd: "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna! Hey JC, JC you are right by me. Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar!" Jesus Christ: "Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd? Nothing can be done to stop the shouting! If every tongue was still the noise would still continue. The rocks and stones themselves would start to sing--" Jesus Christ and Crowd: "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna!" Crowd: "Hey JC, JC would you fight for me? Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar!" Jesus Christ: "Sing me a song but not for me alone, sing for yourselves for you are blessed. There is not one of you who cannot win the kingdom; the slow, the suffering, the quick, the dead!" Jesus Christ and Crowd: "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna!" Crowd: "Hey JC, JC won't you die for me? Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar! SUPERSTAR!" Megamo, Serrator, and Deathsaurus: "He is dangerous!" Crowd: "Jesus Christ, Superstar!" Megamo, Serrator, and Deathsaurus: "He is dangerous!" Crowd: "Who do you want who you say you are?" Phantom of the Opera: "No, wait!" Deathsaurus: "We need a more perminent solution to our problem!" Megatron and Queen Beryl: "The whole town's on its feet!" Dracula: "What to do about Jesus of Nazareth? He visits Ghana this weekend!" Megatron: "Oh! For a tour?" Dracula: "Yes. See?" (shows newspaper to all) Megatron: "Jesus Christ is the Youtube sensation and son of god?! There's more!" Master Xandred: "Jesus will visit Accra at noon! Noon has already past!" All Superfoes: "He is dangerous!" Crowd: "Jesus Christ, Superstar!" All Superfoes: "He is dangerous!" Crowd: "Who are you? What have you sacrificed?" Ghanaian President: "Jesus Christ!" Jesus Christ: "Thank you. I've visited starving nations around Africa, beginning with Morocco and ending with Libya and Egypt." All clap. Megatron: "Good Deathsaurus, what to do about this Jesus mania?" Deathsaurus: "Crucify him!" Dr. Teletext: "What? This Jesus must die?!" All Superfoes: "We have no king but Satan! Crucify Jesus!" Zigzag: "Take him into the palace! I'll show him my powers!" KOMPLEX: "And I know one single mission without subtle monumental blunder! Jesus' death!" All Superfoes: (after they take Jesus into Pilate City) "Crucify him!" Deathsaurus: "Jesus is Satan's prisoner once, but now he is yours." Samhain: "And so the king is once again my guest! And why is this? Was Satan unimpressed?" All Superfoes: "Crucify him!" (repeated) Samhain: (counting the lashes) "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34... 35... 36? 37! 38! 39!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jesus Christ: "Leave me alone!" Samhain: "Where are you from, Jesus? What do you want, Jesus? Tell me!" Jesus Christ: "You have nothing in your hands!" Samhain: "Die if you want to, you innocent puppet!" Megatron: "You come from Israel to Ghana, you fool!" (laughs as he puts the thorn crown on Jesus) Judas Iscariot: "Every time I look at you I don't understand Why you let the things you did get so out of hand. You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned. Why'd you choose such a backward time in such a strange land? If you'd come today you could have reached a whole nation. Israel in 4 BC had no mass communication. Don't you get me wrong. I only want to know." Choir: "Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, who are you? What have you sacrificed? Jesus Christ, Superstar, do you think you're what they say you are?" Judas Iscariot: "Tell me what you think about your friends at the top. Who'd you think besides yourself's the pick of the crop? Buddha, was he where it's at? Is he where you are? Could Mohammed move a mountain, or was that just PR? Did you mean to die like that? Was that a mistake, or did you know your messy death would be a record breaker? Don't you get me wrong. I only want to know." Choir: "Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, who are you? What have you sacrificed? Jesus Chist, Superstar, do you think you're what they say you are?" (repeated several times) Choir and Judas Iscariot: "Do you want to say you are?" Jesus is put to the cross. Jesus Christ: "It is finished... Father... Into your hands... You commend... My spirit!" Jesus exhales and dies. All the Israelites, Americans, Brazilians, Africans, Australians, Japanese, and European nations mourn the loss of their goof friend, so do the Ghanaian People. The End. Category:Script